degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Definitive Ranking of Every Degrassi Ship
I had a snow day today and had nothing to do, so I started reflecting on my Degrassi ships and wondered how much my top 10 had changed since the last time I figured it out in season 13. But then I just decided to rank every ship (that included both parties being regulars and actually DATING). So here it is I guess, you guys can give your opinions and top 10's. :) 65. Zaya (Zig/Maya)- I wasn't sure if they were going to be my least favorite for sure or not, but after thinking about how disgusting they were, I decided they definitely were the most despicable ship on the show. 64. Drecky (Drew/Becky)- Not only does this ship totally insult the memory of Adam, but they didn't even have any chemistry. Becky obviously preferred Jonah over Drew and deserved better than his nasty ass. Literal trash of a ship, so glad they didn't last long. 63. Torrivas (Drew/Zoe)- Not only did Drew fuck her knowing he had no feelings for her, he then pretended to want to date her because he didn't have the balls to admit it. 62. Cranny (Craig/Manny)- They brought out the worst in each other. What was such an innocent pairing in Season 2 turned into a disgusting ratchet mess in season 3 and by the time they actually had a stable relationship in season 6, I couldn't begin to ship it. 61. Dalli (Drew/Alli)- Just the first of Drew's long list of ratchet relationships. From the start I knew this was going to end badly, but of course Drew had to cheat on her. And then Alli took him back! Just a disaster. 60. Jalli (Johnny/Alli)- Johnny was always too chicken shit to admit he was in love with her and that just pissed me off so bad. And then he fucking leaked her nude, like are you kidding? OH AND could have given her an STD because he lied about being a virgin! Probs the most ratchet TNG ship. 59. Frankston (Frankie/Winston)- I shipped the fuck out of this when they first got together. When the trailer for 13C showed them kissing, I flipped out, I thought they were gonna be my new OTP, but then Winston showed his true colors and was a total dick. Frankie deserves way better. 58. Imogeli (Imogen/Eli)- I can understand why some people might ship them, but God I hated them so much. Not only did Imogen manipulate him for most of the duration of Now or Never, but I don't think Eli ever loved her to begin with. Nothing was appealing about them to me, they were toxic af. 57. Demma (Damian/Emma)- They had no chemistry, were randomly thrown together, and then he cheated on her with one of her best friends. No explanation needed. 56. Semma (Spinner/Emma)- They destroyed one of my favorite ships of all time. Enough said. 55. Dia (Danny/Mia)- They had potential and I could have shipped them if Mia didn't treat him like shit after 5 minutes. 54. Klare (KC/Clare)- They were so forced throughout season 8 and this is the only time I think I was actually rooting for someone to leave one girl for another. Jenna was an improvement for KC XD 53. Tola (Tiny/Lola)- I found it hard to believe Lola had a crush on Tiny "forever," I think they're just lazy writing. I'm glad Lola asked Shay permission before she went for Tiny, but it was still in poor taste, just like this whole couple. 52. Zori (Zig/Tori)- Zig treated Tori like shit through their entire relationship and breaking her heart by cheating on her with Maya was so fucking heartbreaking cuz Tori was such a cinnamon roll. 51. Krew (Katie/Drew)- I shipped the FUCK out of them in season 11 (until Hollaback Girl). She brought out the good in Drew when he needed it, but sadly when Katie needed the same support from him, he cheated on her with Bianca cuz he's a dick like that. 50. Ownya (Owen/Anya)- God, Anya could have done so much better. I'm not a fan of Owen, yes he has his sweet moments, but he's mostly just a jerk. He didn't treat Anya bad, but I just never liked them together. 49. Filey (Fiona/Riley)- Talk about a ratchet mess. Two gay characters dating each other (although Fiona didn't know it at the time). I liked how Riley kept her safe from the jerks who kept going after her, but when he called her a bitch, that was it for me. This can barely be considered a "ship." 48. Spanny (Spinner/Manny)- A totally random ship that didn't work. They're better as friends. 47. Kemma (Kelly/Emma)- Did anybody ship this? #Yawn 46. Blue J (Blue/Holly J)- Another totally boring ship. I don't hate them, but I fast-forward through their plots so I don't fall asleep. 45. Deia (Danny/Leia)- See #47 & #46 44. Savoh (Sav/Ms. Oh)- None of the student-teacher ships have worked. This one is no different, but better than the rest. 43. JTanny (JT/Manny)- I thought they might work at first, but then see #48 42. Mamian (Manny/Damian)- I liked them in Rock This Town. That's about it. 41. Jackogen (Jack/Imogen)- When Imogen is a part of one of the greatest ships of all time, anything afterwards hails in comparison. Also, they're just not a good fit. 40. Ziley (Zane/Riley)- Zane wasn't patient at all about Riley's coming out process. That annoyed me. They just weren't a good fit despite showing potential in season 9. 39. Pia (Peter/Mia)- I was just starting to warm up to them when Mia left. 38. Dolly J (Declan/Holly J)- The fact that Declan basically had sex with her because he felt he was entitled to destroyed any positive feelings I had left for them. Great in season 9, destroyed in season 10. 37. Cake (Clare/Jake)- Love their dynamic as siblings, they got annoying as a couple. 36. Fadam (Fiona/Adam)- Before Fiona's sexuality was made clear, I shipped the FUCKKK out of this. Like so much, but they didn't work out. I still love their dynamic though, and their storyline was fantastic. 35. Ziles (Zoe/Miles)- I could still see myself shipping this if they did it right. But they haven't and probably won't, so for now I'll just root for them as friends. 34. Bonah (Becky/Jonah)- They didn't have time to develop enough. The time they had together was great, but their relationship was cut too short due to Becky leaving the show and Jonah staying. 33. Jazel (Jimmy/Hazel)- I liked them a lot throughout their relationship, but they never had many plots until they broke up. A shame that a couple with such potential for storylines was set aside and basically forgotten like the OG Jonnor. 32. Sparcy (Spinner/Darcy)- They were good together. They helped each other out a lot. But by season 6, they were too complicated with Darcy's online photos and Spinner's cheating. Although their relationship ran its course, I can still appreciate them when they were at their best. 31. Fronah (Frankie/Jonah)- Too soon to say. I like them a lot right now, but I've been hurt too much in the past to believe Degrassi won't ruin them somehow. 30. Semma (Sean/Emma)- Never got the hype about them. They were cute, but nothing spectacular. I also hated how Sean and Emma treated Peter once he got back in season 6. 29. Dantay (Danny/Chantay)- I really liked them even though they only got like 2 plots and we never know what happened to them since they got blackholes. Maybe that makes me appreciate them more since I can sorta imagine my own ending for them. 28. Jalex (Jay/Alex)- One of my favorite friendships on the show. They worked out together in the beginning, but they're so much better as friends. 27. Eclare (Eli/Clare)- Of course I have to admit they probably have the greatest love story of all on Degrassi, but by season 13, I was sick of them. Still glad they were endgame. 26. Bhandurner (Alli/Dave)- I really like them together, but I like Alli with Dallas more, so I was okay when they broke up. 25. Pemma (Peter/Emma)- No one kill me please. They're totally my guilty pleasure ship from this show. #Sorrynotsorry 24. JTia (JT/Mia)- I wish they actually got a chance because they were so cute together IMO. I know a lot of people don't like them, but for whatever reason I did. 23. Mellie (Marco/Ellie)- One of the greatest friendships ever. I know this barely counts as a ship, but tbh they were healthier than most of the actual relationships so 22. Spaige (Spinner/Paige)- What a power couple though. I hated how they ended and how Spinner treated her, so that's why they're not closer to the top 10. But legendary in season 3 tbh. 21. Jashley (Jimmy/Ashley)- The OG power couple. I really did like them together even though a lot of people didn't. She was there for him in season 6 and even though she did some terrible things to him (kissing Sean, deleting his rap from their song), I can appreciate the amazing parts in the middle. 20. Jiberty (JT/Liberty)- Obviously they were meant for each other. Such a tragic ship. Since I didn't watch their seasons live, I knew the outcome of their relationship which is probably why I never let them get too close to my heart. 19. Jonnor (Jenna/Connor)- Basically relationship goals. No drama, no cheating, nothing ratchet. I just wish they got more plots. 18. Marimo (Marisol/Mo)- Such an unexpected ship at first. I hated them at first since I thought they were just being thrown together since they couldn't think of what to do with either character (which is probs true XD), but I really started to love them in season 12 and was happy they were endgame. 17. Camaya (Cam/Maya)- Tragic babies